I Thought Love Was Forever
by AnonymouslyUnknowlyWriter
Summary: Tecna and Timmy's relationship isn't going so well, they get into a massive fight. they think their love is forever lost. Tecna is on an emotional roller coaster and is trying to figure out where her heart belongs. who knew falling in love would have so many heart breaks? when they go their separate ways, Tenca runs into someone. there will be a lot of songs. read and review! xx
1. Chapter 1

It was getting late and there was no sign of my date anywhere. He was supposed to pick me up half an hour ago to take me out. It was supposed to be a romantic night, after he broke my heart by a misunderstanding he thought he would make it up to me, but I'm starting to rethink about this. I look at my watch to see that I've been standing here waiting for another fifteen minutes. I sigh as I turn around to go back inside the school when I hear the roaring of an engine. I turn around to see someone on a bike riding towards me.

"It's about time; I was starting to think you'd never show up, that you forgot about me." I say annoyed as I wait for his reply.

He takes off his helmet to reveal his golden brown hair and matching eyes, "Sorry Tecna, I lost track of time." He passes me a helmet. I take it and put it on. He helps me on the bike and he starts the engine and he takes me off to the romantic evening he has planned for the two of us.

We pull up at this place I've never seen before, "Timmy, where are we?" I look at the building inspecting it.

"This is where were spending the evening." He opened the door to this old building with the windows covered, it was almost abandoned.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not going in there, the building looks like it could fall apart any second." I say unimpressed. "Take me back to Alfea." I said impatiently.

"Come on Tecna, I had this place inspected before we came, that's why I was late. I was getting the results back to see if it was safe, the inside is all redone. C'mon." He held the door open; his eyes were begging me to give this a shot.

I sigh as I give in. "Fine." I walk into the darkness of the room with my arms reached out in front of me to help see where I'm going. I stop in place when I hear the door close and hands grabbing my waist. I gasp as my skin crawls at the touch. I let out a light moan as I hear Timmy turning on the lights. His grip tightens as the room is revealed by the light.

I looked around in awe as I look around the room. It was completely redone with up to date technology, games, and TV's and more. "Timmy, this is amazing!" I blurt out; I spin around in circles taking in every inch of the room.

"I thought you'd like it, I put it together." He rubs the back of his neck. "It's not exactly romantic, but it'll be fun. It's our own little hang out. There's a drink machine over there and a vending machine. We can watch a movie or play video games. Or if you want we could just sit and talk." His voice trailed off as he ran out of idea's to do.

"Timmy, it's perfect. C'mon, let's play some games." I grabbed his hand and ran to the nearest video game console. We played for hours, and lost track of time. We beat the game in less than two hours. Since there were no windows we couldn't see how late it was. After we beat three different games we decided it was time for a break. We got some snacks and decided to watch a movie for the remaining time we had.

"We should go back soon." I said.

"Why? There's no classes tomorrow." He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him.

"The girls must be getting worried, or the gates might close soon or..." he put a finger on my lips and shushed me.

"They'll be fine, text them or something to reassure them that you're okay. I added a few bedrooms in case of something like this where it gets too late. We can just stay here." He pushed his glasses up; his eyes never once leaving mine.

"I guess we could." I said unsure.

"You don't want to stay here? I can take you back if you want; I just thought it'd be nice to spend a night together after the argument." He said quietly.

"It's just..." I couldn't finish my sentence; I didn't know how to reply to that.

"No need to say anymore. I'll take you back. I understand." Timmy stood up, clearly annoyed by my response.

"I'm just not sure if spending an entire night together is a good idea." I finished the sentence.

"Right, because you think I can't fix everything." He said angrily.

"I didn't say that!" I stood up.

"No, but I read between the lines."

"I'm just making a decision that you clearly don't agree with."

"I never said that. That's all you do, is just assume!" he started raising his voice.

"I do not just assume! Who do you think you are to just assume that about me?"

"You think you know everything, here's a news flash Tecna, you don't! You get all your information from your gadgets, how much of that do you actually know? I bet you couldn't last a week without your technology!" he screams.

"I was born with technology, you can be so obnoxious sometimes!" I screamed with tears falling down my cheeks as I run in the opposite direction of Timmy and into one of the bedrooms and slam the door with all the strength I have. I lean my back against the door and put a hand over my mouth to muffle the crying and slide down the door.

I don't know how long I sit there for; hour's maybe; all I can think about was the last words he said. _How much of that do you actually know? _A fresh set of tears threaten to fall. "Tecna?" I hear Timmy silently call as he knocks on the door. "Tecna, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." He knocks again.

"Go away!" I scream back. He tries to open the door.

"Tecna please, open the door. Let me in. I'm sorry." I could hear the sorrow in his voice. "Please." He begged, fighting back the tears.

"Give me three reasons why I should." I say calmer.

"Because I love you, I can apologise to your face, and so I can hold you and say how sorry I am." He said with love in his voice. I stay where I am, I don't move a muscle.

"They aren't good enough reasons." I say angrily. A single tear falls.

"I want to see your beautiful face; I want to make up for what I said. Tecna, sweetheart open the door." He twisted the handle trying to open the door.

"Timmy, I can't love you." I say fresh tears were starting to fall again. "I don't know how. That's why our relationship isn't strong; healthy; normal." I say between sobs.

"It doesn't bother me; I can teach you how to love. It's simple." He says confidently. "I just need you to open the door."

I sit there for a few minutes thinking about his proposal. I reach up behind me and unlock the door slowly as I move over beside the door so it won't hit me. Timmy slowly opens the door and walks in. He stood there examining the room looking for me. I take in a deep breath, trying to steady my breathing. I look straight ahead and I feel Timmy's eyes on me. He knees down and takes my hand in his.

I feel his hand wiping away my tears, I don't look at him, and I stare at the wall in front of me. "Tecna, I love you." He said turning my head to look at him. He helps me to my feet and we move over to the bed I sit down and he stands in front of me holding both hands.

He sits beside me still holding my hand, "There's many different kinds of love; there's family, friends, partners, and a lot more, even objects." He explains.

"That's illogical, you can't love an object, it's not living." I said breathlessly.

"Right, but that's how it is. It's like your love for technology." I nod, understandingly.

"I know how to love family and friends and objects, how do I love you?" I ask confused.

"Simple, by doing random acts of kindness, kissing, and hugging. Respecting each other and not being afraid to express your feelings. It's easy once you get the hang of it. You were doing it, up until the argument." He trailed off. I rest my head on his shoulder staring off into space.

"Can we try some of it now?" I ask softly. He kisses my head.

"Like what?" he mumbles.

I look at him, our eyes lock and I can see the hurt and sadness in his eyes. I close mine and lean in closer until our lips meet. Our kiss grows more and more passionate until Timmy breaks away. We gasp for hair and we both smile.

"Where'd that come from?" he smiles, I look away and blush. He laughs and pulls me into a hug. "I love you, don't ever forget that." He squeezes me a little causing me to giggle. "I could never love someone the way I love you, ever." Our lips meet again and it much smoother than the last, but just as passionate.

"I love you too, Timmy." I say as I yawn and stretch my arms over my head.

"I think it's time for bed." He says as we start to undress and crawl into bed. I snuggle close to him as I lay my head on his chest. We had a magical night, and one I will never forget, especially with what's coming up next...

(A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it, it's my first Winx fan fiction. I have a lot planned for this. Please read and review. If you have any ideas or requests I'll be happy to take them and add them in. Let me know what you think, I promise chapter's will get longer as the story goes on! Xx)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: okay, so I know it's out of character, but I need it for dramatic effect and suspense. I will do my best to make it in character most of the time. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Xx)

When I wake up I don't know where I am. I start to panic until I feel fingers running up and down my back and I start to calm down as I remember where I am. I snuggle closer as I stir wanting to fall back asleep.

"Good morning." I hear Timmy say. His voice was like silk, so calm and smooth.

"Good morning." I reply in a yawn.

"Did you sleep well?" he asks rubbing my back.

"Yes, I did." I say sleepily. "Do we have to get up?" I ask.

"Not yet; we can lay here for a bit." I feel his hand running up and down my back in patterns; I let out a light moan. His touch sends shivers up my spine. I close my eyes in hopes to fall back asleep. "What do you want to do today?" he asks playing with my hair now.

"Sleep," I reply.

"Awe, c'mon, let's do something."

"Sleep." I say again.

"That's no fun. I'll pull you out of bed if I have to." He teases.

"You wouldn't dare." I say through my teeth.

"Do you want to make a bet?" he sits up and grabs me and carries me out of bed. I let out a scream.

"Put me down!" I yell, kicking and screaming.

"Not until you agree to do something with me today." He places a kiss on my temple.

I think about it for a bit before I make my decision. "How about we do something in bed, that way we don't have to leave the nice, warm bed." I propose.

"What did you have in mind?" he asks placing me down and pulling me closer to him.

"I was thinking maybe a board game?"

"I don't have any here."

I pout and cross my arms causing Timmy to laugh. He kisses my forehead. "How about this, we'll do something in bed for a few hours then we'll go out and do something fun." He winks.

I look at him suspiciously. "Like what?"

"I'll keep it a surprise." He grabs my waist and pulls me closer. Our eyes lock, I wrap my arms around his neck as our lips meet. At the start it was slow and passionate; his hands wandering around my back. We break the kiss to catch our breaths.

I wake up from my nap. I feel a set of eyes staring at me. I look up to meet Timmy's gaze. "I didn't know you could work magic of your own." I say cuddling closer.

"You know, fairies aren't the only ones who can use magic." He winks at me.

"What do you want to do this afternoon?" I ask him.

"That's a surprise." He says calmly. "But I will say this; we're meeting up the other's later." He kisses my head. I close my eyes and cherish this moment.

Later that day we did meet up with the other's, it was a group date. We went to a restaurant; the fanciest in town! Then we went to watch a movie that just came out. It was truly a night to remember. The guys dropped us off at Alphea and said our good nights. Timmy promised to text me as soon as he returned to Red Fountain and we stayed up most of the night talking about the most random things ever.

I woke up to the sound of Musa's loud rock music through her headphones. "Musa, do you have to listen to your music so loud in the morning?" I snapped putting my pillow over my head to block out as much of the noise as possible.

"Oh, I'm sorry; did I interrupt your sleep? Maybe don't stay up until four in the morning texting and keeping me up with you!" Musa snapped.

"I had the brightness of the screened turned to the minimum, and I was under my bed sheets." I threw the sheets to one side getting out of bed. I checked my phone only to find I had one missed phone call and a text message. It read: _Good morning, beautiful_. I smiled at my phone as I replied: _Good morning, handsome._

I put my phone on my night stand and walked over to my wardrobe to get dressed. Once I was finished Musa took off her headphones and said to me, "Miss Faragonda has an announcement this afternoon. She said it's important for us."

"What kind of announcement? Are we going to defeat another evil that threatens our realms?" I said rolling my eyes.

"She didn't say." Musa shrugged rolling off her bed and into the living room where the rest of the Winx were and I followed close behind.

"Good morning you two, get enough sleep?" Flora chirped with a smile on her face.

"Not enough." I said with a yawn as I stretched. "What time is it?" I asked still half asleep.

"It's almost noon, you were asleep for quite a while, Tecna." Bloom said standing up. "Come on, Miss Faragonda wants to tell us something, we better go if we want to get there on time." Bloom headed for the door and the rest of the Winx followed.

"I'll be there in a sec; I just need to grab something." I said running back to my room to grab my phone and running to catch up with the Winx.

When we reached Miss Faragonda's office Bloom was the one to knock. She calls for us to come in, and we do. We find Miss Faragonda staying with someone else. I have never seen her before.

She has long golden blonde curls, her eyes mimics the colour of the ocean. She has short blue dress that matches the colour of the sky; the sleeves are white and her heels match the colour of her dress. Her lips were a pale pink which complimented her sun kissed skin.

"Girl's, I'd like you to meet someone; this is Caroline; the fairy of dreams. I just know you'll make her feel welcomed here at Alphea. She'll be sharing your dorm, if that's alright with you girls." Miss Faragonda introduced.

"It's nice to meet you; I've heard so many great stories. I'm also a Sirenix fairy." She bows politely.

"It's nice to meet you too, Caroline, we're the Winx. I'm Bloom; fairy of the dragon flame." She said happily.

"I'm Stella fairy of the shining sun."

"I'm Flora, fairy of nature."

"I'm Musa, fairy of music."

"I'm Aisha, fairy of waves."

"And, I'm Tecna, fairy of technology." We all bowed.

"We'd be happy to have you stay with us. We can't wait to get to know you, isn't that right, Winx?" Bloom said cheerfully.

As we walked back to our dorm, Caroline told us all about where she's from and why she's here. It's very interesting.

"I'm from Daydream, the realm of imagination and dreams. It's wonderful, I'll have to take you there sometime, and it's just amazing. You'll love it." She continued talking about her family back in Daydream. She also spoke about the intense training in her last school.

As we entered our dorm we found the most wonderful surprise, the Specialist were there, with small gifts for us.

"Timmy!" I cried as I ran into his arms. He picked me up and spun me around. Once he put me down he gave me a bouquet of roses. "They're beautiful." I said smelling the roses.

"Not as beautiful as you are." He said sweetly, kissing me lightly.

"Specialists, I'd like to introduce you to the newest member of the Winx, Caroline." Bloom said. I noticed the way Caroline was looking at Timmy, but I guess he didn't notice. Sky walked up to Caroline and introduced them.

"Hello Caroline, I'm Sky, and this is Brandon, Riven, Helia, Nabu, and Timmy." All the guys waved once their names were called upon.

We tried to make room on the couch since there was only enough for four, if you all squeeze on, plus two chair. Timmy sat on the far end closest to the door, I sat on his lap. Beside us were Stella and Brandon, Musa and Riven, and Aisha and Nabu. Sky sat on the chair and Bloom stood behind, Flora sat in the other chair and Helia sat on the arm and Caroline stood behind the chair Flora was sitting on.

Caroline looked a little uncomfortable; Stella; being as nosy as she is; tried making Caroline comfortable by talking about the 'boyfriend' topic. "Do you have anyone, Caroline?" she asked so curiously.

"I used to; he left me. Actually, it wasn't his fault. I lost him, he tried taking on these wizards to protect me. He told me to run; and that's what I did. I came back the next day only to find him laying there; he had no pulse. He risked everything for me." She wiped away a few tears. "Sorry." She apologized as she wiped away a few more tears.

"It's okay, Caroline, we've all dealt with something so close to what you have." I said hoping to cheer her up a little.

"Like the time you lost your memory, or when you had no pulse, I brought you back. I didn't even know I could do that." Bloom looked deep into Sky's eyes.

"Or when you risked everything just so we could get to Nebula; I'm glad we found a way to bring you back." Aisha snuggled closer to Nabu.

"If I didn't tell you how I felt that day; where would we be?" Flora wrapped her arms around Helia's neck.

"I thought I lost you when we somehow managed to get to Downland and you were forced to marry that princess. Thank god for Amoure." Stella kissed Brandon's cheek.

"Just like all the fights we have, but we always work it out in the end and settle our differences." Musa rests her head on Riven's shoulder.

"Or when I sacrificed myself to close the portal to the Omega Dimension; when I fell in, I thought I was never going to see you again. I was so scared. I knew you'd never give up." I felt a tear fall down my cheek. Timmy wiped it away and planted a soft kiss on my lips. I rested my head on his chest; listening to his heart beat as he rubbed small circles on my back.

"Wow, you've all been through so much." Caroline said, amazed.

"You never underestimate the power of the Winx." Bloom said with a smile.

"Well, we better get back to Red Fountain if we want to make it before curfew." Brandon said saying good bye to Stella.

Timmy kisses the top of my head, then my cheek, then my lips, "I promise to text you as soon as I get there." He kisses my lips again.

I kiss him back, "I expect nothing less." We exchange a few more kisses.

"Come on, Timmy. We're going to be late because of you." Riven says annoyed.

"I'll be there in a second." He gives me a few more kisses. "Okay, see you." He runs off.

We decided that until we get the bed and everything ready for Caroline we'll take turns sleeping on the couch. I volunteered to go first; since Musa was complaining about how late I stay up.

I waited for hours waiting for Timmy to text. I fell asleep without a single text from Timmy.

(A/N: sorry for the long wait.. I got busy! I like Nabu and didn't like the other two guys. I was going to choose Enchantix as the transformation because it was my favourite, but I want to keep it as up to date to the TV show as possible. And there will be lots of song lyrics too; you can skip it if you wish. I am creating my own transformation that all the Winx will get. And I own Caroline; she is mine. Read&Review! Thanks!)


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

(A/N: Yay music! This is a puzzling chapter; I hope you can get my hints! P.S I OWN CAROLINE)

"Tecna." I heard someone call lightly. "Tecna?" I felt someone shaking my shoulders. I open my eyes trying to focus on the figure in front of me, everything is still a blur. "It's time to get up, sweetie." I heard Flora's sweet and soothing voice.

I stir and hide my face in my pillow, "It's too early, five more minutes." I mumble.

"Tecna, it's almost eleven. We're going to show Caroline around the school today." Flora said happily.

"Do I have to go? Can't I stay here?" I say irritated.

"Yes, we are all showing her around. Come on, Tecna, it'll be fun!" Flora cried happily.

"Fine." I say, not very pleased. I get off the couch and into my room where I find Caroline and Musa dancing to music.

"Hey Tecna, come dance with Musa and I." Caroline grabs both of my hands and pulls me into the middle of the room and the two girls start to sing:

_I've been there, done that, messed around_

_I'm having fun, don't put me down_

_I'll never let you sweep me off my feet!_

_I won't let you in again._

_The messages I've tried to send_

_My information's just not going in!_

_Burning bridges shore to shore_

_I break away from something more_

_I'm not turned on to live until it's cheap!_

_Been there, done that, messed around_

_I'm having fun, don't put me down,_

_I'll never let you sweep me off my feet!_

_This time, baby, I'm bulletproof!_

_This time, baby, I'm bulletproof!_

"I'm not much of a dancer, that's okay. I just came in to get dressed." I say calmly. That's something me and Musa would always do. I take my phone out of my pocket and see that Timmy finally texted me.

_Sorry I didn't text you last night. The guy s and I got busy. I'll text you whenever I can, I love you._

I let out a sigh that explanation wasn't very logical; but I guess he can explain more later.

I get dressed and go and sit on the couch waiting for the other Winx to come. As I wait I did some more research on Caroline's realm; Daydream. It truly is magnificent there.

Just as I finished reading about the history the rest of the Winx came out ready to go. Bloom started the tour, everyone seemed to have so much fun and I felt like a bug just floating around being a pest. I got stuck in my thoughts when Stella snapped me out of it.

"Tecna, are you alright?" Stella called, I was falling behind.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I run to catch up.

"Are you sure? You look out of it today." Aisha said, concerned.

"Really, girls, I'm fine; I'm just thinking." I say seriously.

"Thinking about what?" Stella got all excited.

"It's nothing, really." I say, annoyed, pushing past everyone walking ahead.

Everyone exchanges looks, they're all confused; but I am too. This is so... so... _abnormal_.

I feel my phone vibrate and its Timmy, _how's your day going?_

And my reply is: _Irregular. I need to see you. _

His reply wasn't quick, I waited a while. _I'll see you at six._

Musa invited us to her class so we can help demonstrate the rules of music; through song. We were very early; her class wasn't until that after noon. Then again, we also had to set everything up; and when I say we, I meant Musa, Bloom, and I. Caroline wasn't much help; the other girls had classes to teach.

Musa was the only one who had afternoon classes; the rest of us were morning. We waited for the student to enter, we had the lights off; but little lights on the desks so they could see where they were going; we had fog everywhere. That was Caroline's idea; as they were coming in we had all of us lightly singing. Once everyone was in their seats we got louder; then soft; then loud again. Then the beat picked up and Musa started singing with the spot light on her.

_Pop music 101,_

_Some simple instructions_

_For a good first impression_

_Now let's start with verse one_

_A minor chord, tensions grow_

_Fade in the base like so,_

_Now with momentum go "stop" _

_And bring the beat back_

_It's called 4 on the floor,_

_A beat you can't ignore_

_I bring sexy back once more (yeah)_

_They love that (yeah) for sure_

_The chords 1-4-6-4_

_Now I'm talking familiar_

_Harmony in thirds not fourths_

_Will take you into the pre-chorus_

_Real quick now, don't you bore us_

_Hurry up and get to the chorus_

_Dumbed down, they won't ignore us_

_ALL: _

_Get to the floor_

_And hear some words you should know_

_Like "DJ never let me go!"_

_Or "shots and then we'll lose control"_

_Or "baby, baby, baby, baby, baby."_

_How about one more last word like_

"_Hey girl, we've only got tonight"_

_Some things just go together like_

_Higher, desire, fire_

_Higher, desire, fire_

Musa:

_Guitar and strings like these_

_To sound like Black Eyed Peas_

_This one's a filter sweep_

_This ones Imogene heap_

_Hipster music on cassette_

_But you probably don't know that yet_

_808's... (Hey, ho!) Hell yeah_

_Heartfelt pub anthems from Mumford and his sons_

_Gang vocals here we come_

_Been thinking "I will always wait"_

_(Wobble bass)_

_Real quick now, don't you bore us_

_Hurry up and get to the chorus_

_Dumbed down they won't ignore us_

_(Tape slow down_

_Take 'em to the chorus)_

_All: _

_Whoa_

_And hear some words you should know_

_Like "DJ never let me go!"_

_Or "shots and then we'll lose control"_

_Or "baby, baby, baby, baby, baby."_

_How about one more last word like_

"_Hey girl, we've only got tonight"_

_Some things just go together like_

_Higher, desire, fire_

_Higher, desire, fire_

_(I can pitch shift my voice if I want {3x}_

_I can make my voice low)_

_Musa:_

_The bridge is _

_The part when_

_You bring in_

_A rapper friend, (Sup?)_

_You simplify, and slow the beat_

_Abbreviate, "Feature" to "Feat"_

_Tecna:_

_Quick now, fill in the gaps, (Okay!)_

_Water it down, eliminate that which you really would rap and_

_Give em the classic like_

_ALL:_

_Get- get- get (cash, money) to the floor_

_And hear some words you should know_

_Like "DJ never let me go!"_

_Or "shots and then we'll lose control"_

_Or "baby, baby, baby, baby, baby."_

_How about one more last word like_

"_Hey girl, we've only got tonight"_

_Some things just go together like_

_Higher, desire, fire_

_Higher, desire, fire_

_Musa and the Winx. _

The class stands and applauds; considering we only planned this a week ago, it was pretty good. You could call this moment the highlight of your day.

We get back to our dorm and the girls can't stop talking about the performance.

"Tecna, I didn't know you could rap like that." Everyone complimented.

"Yeah, um, Musa helped me." I lied.

"Tecna, you lied to me." Caroline said disappointed. I looked at her confused.

"You said you didn't know any dance moves..." her voice trailed off.

"No, what I said was I didn't know many dance moves. What I did in the performance was choreography; it was planned." I gave a little attitude and went back to my room. Everyone was looking at me, but why? What did I do?

I check my phone and decided to call Timmy. After four rings I didn't think he was going to pick up. Right before I decided to hang up I heard his sweet voice. My heart beat sped up; I thought it was going to skip a beat.

"Timmy." I said softly trying not to break out in sobs.

"Tecna, is everything alright? What happened?" he instantly grew worried.

"It's everything; I feel... I don't know how I feel." I lightly sob. What's wrong with me? "Timmy, I don't know what's going on. I just needed to hear your voice." I wipe a fallen tear.

"Take deep breaths, Tec. Everything will be okay, I promise." Timmy doesn't break his promises. "I'll be there soon; I won't keep you waiting." He hung up.

I wiped a few more fallen tears, took a few deep breaths to calm me down and walked in a few circles around the room. I took one more deep breath then opened the door and entered the living room. I took one step and I felt everyone's eyes on me. I stand still and look back at them; meeting everyone's gaze. No one said a word; we only spoke with our eyes. I headed for the door and went out into the hall. I could hear everyone's voice calling after me.

"Tecna!" everyone called standing outside the doors of our dorm. I headed out to the courtyard as I awaited Timmy. I sat down and pulled my knees to my chest and hugged them. I rested my chin on my knees as I looked into the distance waiting for the Red Fountain bike.

I waited fifteen minutes and counting; there's still no sign of Timmy. Right when I was about to give up I saw him. I stay sitting as I wait for him to come closer.

Timmy gets off of his bike and extends a hand. I grab it and he helps me up. I look into his golden eyes and I try to read his emotions. I slowly step closer as I wrap my arms around his torso and rest my head on his chest. His protective arms wrap around me and I felt safe; like all the problems I've had just disappeared. I forget why I was crying. He squeezes me a little and pulls me back and he sees my tear stained cheeks.

"Tec, what's going on? Why are you so upset all of a sudden?" the concern in his voice sends shivers down my spine. I bite my tongue to keep me from crying out. I just shake my head. "You can tell me anything, you know that." He brings me closer to him. I slowly take a deep breath. We stay like that for a while until he hands me a helmet.

I take it and put it on. We get on the bike and I wrap my arms around him and rest my head on his back and hold on. I don't look where we're going, nothing looks familiar. I don't say a word the whole way.

We arrive at this lake; it's crystal clear. Flora would love it here; the flowers are beautiful; unlike anything I've ever seen. There are lights streaming across the lake they glow a dim blue. The sound of nature brings me to ease. The wind whistles through the tree branches and plays with the leaves. Musa would start singing to the sound of the birds singing their sweet melody.

"Timmy, it's beautiful." I say in awe as I take in my surroundings.

"This is why I never texted you last night; I was setting this up. I was working on it all day too." He rubs the back of his neck. He's so cute when he's awkward.

He continues to speak; but I silence him with a quick peck on the cheek. I stand and run over to the water. I turn around and look at Timmy; he just lies there, propped up on one elbow.

"Are you coming?" I say persuasively; I start to undress and dive into the water. I come back up to the surface and see the look on his face. I let out a giggle. "Come on, I know you want to." Timmy makes a running start for the water; throwing off his garments as he makes his way down to the water.

He jumps into the water and when he surfaces we kiss passionately then he breaks away. "Are you going to tell me now why you were so upset?" Timmy practically begs for an answer.

I run my fingers through his hair. "There are too many changes right now. It's all too much for me." I peck his lips again and again.

We play in the water for a while; then we get out because it was getting cool. Timmy spreads out a blanket for us to sit on then places a little basket down. "We're camping here tonight." He says with a wink. After he sets up everything out of the basket; it's a cute little supper with candles and a single rose as the center piece.

"You always know how to make me feel better." I lean over the lovely rose and steal a kiss from the man who stole my heart.

(A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter:3 I had fun writing it. I left a lot of foreshadowing; let me know if you know what's going on with Tecna ;) enjoy the rest of your day)


End file.
